A Brave Choice
by My Silver Heart
Summary: This is an elephant princess story. Alex/Kuru Zamira/Caleb includes a battle and other things,it's pretty good. Enjoy,and R&R please! and it is based on the new season,season 2 so you might not know all of the story if you haven't watched season 2 yet.
1. A problem in Manjipoor

**A Brave Choice**

**Alex,Amanda and Taylor were jamming to Alex's new song. They sounded really good and had plans for a gig at the canal club tomorrow,that is if Veronica didn't find a way to stop them.**

**Suddenly,in the middle of her guitar solo,Alex stopped,looking concerned and troubled. Alex started for the door ,when Taylor called out "what happened,weren't we jamming?" "Alex,is something wrong?" Amanda walked over to her and raised an eyebrow at Alex. "something's wrong in Manjipoor,I need to go." Alex said,then dashed out the door,knowing Amanda would some how cover for her.**

**Once in the courtyard,Alex yelled "Anala Moke!" and the royal elephant Anala appeared. Anala transported Alex to Manjipoor and Alex raced to the castle. She came around the corner and almost slammed right into Kuru. "Woah! Alex,I thought we agreed it wasn't safe now that Diva is back." Kuru said,surprised to see Alex. "Well,I sensed something was wrong,someone is using powerful dark magic,and I suspect it is probably Diva." Alex accused. "If that is true,she is probably after you,you need to leave Alex,I am thinking of your well-being here." Kuru said. **

**So Alex went back to her world. She finished the jamming session with Amanda and Taylor,then her and Amanda headed off to the park,just for a walk. "Alex,what's the matter? You've been spacey like this all day." Amanda asked. "Amanda,something is wrong in Manjipoor,I know it and i'm worried about Kuru and Caleb." "Well,the sneek back to Manjipoor and investigate." Amanda suggested. "Ya,you know what Amanda,you're right." Alex said.**

**So Alex got up in the middle of the night and called Anala,Anala came and transported them to Manjipoor,and Alex started searching around. Alex searched the castle to try and find Kuru,and to her surprise,she nearly bumped into him yet again. "Alex,what are you doing here?" Kuru asked,shocked. "I think the question is what are You doing here Kuru." "Well,you were right Alex,someone is using dark magic and no one has seen Caleb for 2 days,I suspect Diva has something to do with it." Kuru said. **

**"I knew it!" Alex said. "I knew Diva would do something to Caleb,where would he be then?" Alex asked. "I think you know where,the elephant temple ruins,where else?" Kuru said. So they both set out into the forest for the elephant ruins,when they suddenly encountered Senq and his crew. All three of them charged at them,and Kuru was knocked to the ground roughly. "Kuru!" Alex yelled. Then,mad at them Alex used her magic to send all of them flying backwards,and they all retreated. "Kuru,are you okay?" Alex asked,helping Kuru to his feet. "Yes,I am fine." Kuru said. **

**Alex checked her watch and loudly gasped. "Oh no!" alex yelled. "what is it,what's wrong?" Kuru said,looking worried. "i'm late for the band gig,they're gonna kill me if I miss this and mess up our big chance!" Alex said. So Kuru agreed to keep searching for Caleb,while Alex got back to her world quickly and played the gig with the band.**

**When Alex and the band were done their gig,they got pulled aside for a minute to make recordings. Alex just hoped it wouldn't take to long,she didn't want to leave Kuru there alone for to long. **

**Kuru was wondering the woods in Manjipoor,wondering when Alex would get back. Still,with no signs of Caleb,Kuru is on the verge of giving up the search,when all of a sudden a powerful blast of dark magic assaulted him,swirling around him like a veil,blocking his ways of running. Diva appeared and whisked Kuru away. Kuru awoke to find himslef tied up to a post,and on the other side,Caleb was there. Kuru knew why he and Caleb were here. To lure Alex to Diva,and Diva can get rid of her,well Kuru only hoped that Alex wouldn't fall for it...**


	2. A fight of the fittest

**Alex and Amanda were walking out of the canal club,when Alex had the feeling that Kuru was in danger. "I need to go to Manjipoor again,Amanda." Alex told her,and then called Anala "Anala Moke!" Alex screamed,and then was transported to Manjipoor.**

**Alex found herself in west Manjipoor,where she ran into Zamira. Zamira glared at her with hatred and then demanded. "Where is Caleb!" "I don't know,I came because I sensed Kuru was in danger,but follow me,I think I know where they are." Alex said.**

**So Zamira and Alex ran to the elephant temple ruins and found Caleb laying on the ground and Kuru tied up to the post. "Alex,Zamira get away from here,please!" Kuru said,trying to protect them.**

**Zamira ran straight to Caleb "Caleb! are you okay?" Zamira said,trying to shake him awake. While Zamira was with Caleb,Alex ran over to Kuru and tried freeing him,but to no avail,she couldn't undo the ropes. Then suddenly,Kuru screamed "Alex,lookout!" without thinking,Alex spun around,just in time to defend herslef against Diva's sudden attack.**

**"Well,well look who showed up" Diva said. "Let them go Diva! It's me you waned and i'm here,so let them go!" Alex demanded. Alex and Diva shot their powers at one another,but Diva proved stronger than Alex,and Alex was getting pushed back,about to end up stepping on the emblem that sucks things up. "Alex!" Kuru yelled,worried about her. Alex got pushed onto the emblem,and the violent wind started up,about to shoot down on Alex. **

**Just then,Anala appeared and pushed Alex away with her trunk. Then Anala,using her own spell,gave Alex extra power. Alex got up and shot her power at Diva and Diva was chained up,unable to attack Alex.**

**Kuru was released and Caleb got back on his feet. Caleb hugged Alex,and Alex hugged Anala. After making sure everyone was ok,Kuru returned to the castle,Caleb and Zamira returned to their home and Alex got back to her world,with the help of Anala.**

**Amanda and Taylor ran up to her. "Hey,Alex! We got another gig today,in an hour." Taylor explained. "That's great! I'll go get ready,then we'll leave ok?" Alex said. So Alex and Amanda got ready,then met up with Taylor. Then the three of them went to their gig,but now that Alex knew that Diva was back,she had to be extra careful...**


End file.
